User talk:Agent Swipe/Archive 1
Re: See this page. 03:53, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Friends Sure. 19:03, January 14, 2011 (UTC) O.K. Swipe! [[User:Agent Charge|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'Charge: ']] Down with Vandalism 03:32, January 17, 2011 (UTC) That's totally cool dude. I'll be a friend. --TheGrandEditor 04:08, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Hello Oh, hello! To make conversation, what are your favorite LEGO themes (besides Agents)? --Berrybrick 23:20, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, I prefer other space themes like Space Police/Blacktron II, Insectoids, and M-Tron. Have you seen the UFO theme released in the 90's? No offence to Alien Conquest, but I like the classic/simple vibe that UFO produced. --Berrybrick 00:19, January 26, 2011 (UTC) BrikWars BrikWars can be explained (More or less) Here: http://www.brikwars.com/rules/2005/universe.htm here:http://brikwars.wikispaces.com/ and here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brikwars --Cligra Cat Lover...BrikWars! 23:33, January 25, 2011 (UTC) The Army of Amset Ra sign ups Don't join evil Swipe, be Swipe on Trace's Blog not an evil Anubis Guard. "Help us Agent Swipe you're our only hope" [[User:Agent Charge|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'Charge: ']] Down with Vandalism 02:59, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: Yea, thanks! Its a lot of work though! 02:39, February 1, 2011 (UTC) *Yup. It does need a logo. Im just finding a way to do so.:D {User:Tatooine/Template:Tatooine/Sig}} Re: We have one, but for some reason it's either too big or too large. I have to ask my cousin on how to fix it.:) Do you like it?? 02:49, February 1, 2011 (UTC) *Oh, what I meant to say is that we have it, but we didn't publish it to the page yet.:P (Sad huh) 02:52, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Trace Two reasons: 1: I am a boy, and two, 2: I think chase is cool. 03:02, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Huh? Where do you live? 03:03, February 1, 2011 (UTC) *Yup. Oh, why?? :D 03:03, February 1, 2011 (UTC) I was just wondering. 03:06, February 1, 2011 (UTC) 33 bridge road, Greendale, Near Darfield, south island, New Zealand, earth. 03:10, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Smile! Why? Why did you make that comment? I can think of 500 better ways to word it. If you don't agree with it, leave, don't insult the maker of the blog. Ajraddatz 19:09, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :I see. You might want to edit it to change the wording. Ajraddatz 19:15, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Talkheaders Please don't create talk pages with just talkheaders. Thanks ---It's a Kind of Madness--- Kingcjc 19:47, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :Because we voted not to as its pointless and fills recent changes and recent talk pages ---It's a Kind of Madness--- Kingcjc 22:33, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sure, I'll get rid of it. Just to explain my reply: saying "who cares" is a rude way to indicate not only that you don't care, but also that nobody should. 16:32, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Bot Ajr and Lcawte are our bot guide people and you need them to approve bots. :) ---Keep Calm and Carry On--- Kingcjc 22:38, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :Yes ---Keep Calm and Carry On--- Kingcjc 22:42, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Patroller Hey, I've granted patroller rights to your account. This will allow you to suppress redirects when moving pages, move files, and not be affected by rate limits when moving pages. Thanks for all of your work on Brickipedia. Ajraddatz 23:35, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Forum Since I believe you had an opinion on the subject, here is a current forum that needs some looking at by all of our editors. http://lego.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Minifigures&s=wldiff&diff=0&oldid=447652--TheGrandEditor 02:27, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I've removed a few things on the template that were designed specificly for legoland park areas, so don't apply. ---Keep Calm and Carry On--- Kingcjc 15:19, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :Yea :) But for opened and closed, its the date. So, say the store opened in 2005, you'd put that. If it is still around, then you can leave closed and it shouldn't appear :) ---Keep Calm and Carry On--- Kingcjc 17:35, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Alien Pet image I did not create the Alien Pet image, and I never said it was LEGO Club Max. --Cligra 02:39, February 26, 2011 (UTC) OK. I suppose you are right. --Cligra 17:01, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Categories 01:40, March 1, 2011 (UTC)}} * As the guidelines say, the infobox adds it automatically, and double-adding cats is a pretty bad idea. 00:14, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Colours Please capitalize both parts of the colour's name. 14:42, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, it's just a mix of two names-or not always names (dark green), but with a connotation that it is a mixture between those two. As such, you should capitalize both. By the way, your signature is too big-you should resize the picture or take it out. 14:45, March 1, 2011 (UTC) That has no bearing, LEGO does it their way, and we do it our way. They only capitalize it because it is normal for companies to do, but we a wiki and we should follow normal wiki standards. Lego lord 15:07, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Smile! (again) Friends? Would you like to be friends? --Cligra 23:41, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! That white Boba Fett thing was a good catch; I just tidied up what was there, I didn't realise it had no source.--Dunjohn 23:38, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot! Thanks for fixing up my subpage. I didn't realize I'd forgotten to put "User:" =P so once again, thanks. =) Really? Really? That's not right. The Maersk ship set is an exclusive set unrelated to city (though I can understand what it's purpose would be). --TheGrandEditor 13:29, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Your Signature You don't know how much your signature makes me happy with a reference that only I might know. --TheGrandEditor 21:23, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :That isn't exactly what I was thinking of. The first thing that came to my mind was the Frankenstein the Musical song, "The Coming of the Dawn." --TheGrandEditor 03:34, March 20, 2011 (UTC) LDD Guy You have to select the paint tool. Underneath, there should be 4 buttons. If you click the second one to the left, you can change the colors and the color is "127 - gold". -- 20:11, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... That seems strange. -- 21:16, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Well, it's a mac, and I don't know the year.-- 21:21, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sure, I'm fine with that, though I highly doubt I would become an admin so soon. After all, I only recently got rollback. But thanks for the nomination. =) 20:39, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh. That's just a joke... 22:18, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Warning 02:43, March 30, 2011 (UTC)}} *No worries, it's not a big deal where the template goes really, it ends up in the same place anyway :) 03:20, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ** Sure, go ahead :) Although, we may possibly have to delete them in the end though, we'll have to wait and se what happens. But it defintiely won't hurt. 03:22, March 30, 2011 (UTC) *** I'd be happy to see it up there next month :) But per what I said on Forum:Next Logo, if you know the dimensions are right for the wordmark though, that's fine with me. 03:35, March 30, 2011 (UTC) You Know About LDD? I have an LLD question for you. Grovyle4Life 01:40, March 31, 2011 (UTC) LDD I have a Windows 7 computer and the instructions for LDD Universe mode don't work. Help? Grovyle4Life 17:05, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I keep on intending too, but I never get around to it. --Cligra 01:44, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks alien dude! ELDER FOX - I can't carry it for you, but I can carry you! 21:16, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: I change it up for fun, so if people click on those links, it could lead to see stuff they'd never expect to see, and in the process learn something new. =) 03:39, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Yup. See, part 2526 is like an epaulet. It's that part you'd see on some imperial guard. So know you know that part number that piece is. =) 03:42, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Legolandtemp Um, because I can? And no, we don't already have a template like this - cjc 16:17, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Lego stories wiki Well me and SKP say.......YES to be a admin but edit atleast once so we can make u a admin! 16:41, April 5, 2011 (UTC) bot code import socket import datetime #All of this imports the modules the bot uses for different functions# import random nick = 'MM11Bot' #bot name# network = 'irc.freenode.net' #the network to join on# port = 6667 #the port to join with. this probably shouldnt be changed# chan = '#brickipedia' #what channel to join# owner = 'Mackmoron11' #this bit is optional, tells who owns the bot# print 'Started at ', datetime.datetime.now() #tells when the bot starts# irc = socket.socket(socket.AF_INET, socket.SOCK_STREAM) ircsend = irc.send irc.connect((network,port)) #connects to network on a certain port# irc.recv (5096) ircsend('NICK ' + nick + '\n') #bot sends its nickname info to server# ircsend('USER AffixBot AffixBot AffixBot :Affix IRC\n') #more info sent to server# ircsend('JOIN ' + chan + '\n') #bot tells server what channel to join# ircsend('PRIVMSG ' + chan + ' :' + random.choice('Hi.', 'Hi all!') + '\n') #bot sends a random message to the channel when it joins# while True: data = irc.recv (4096) print data, if data.find('PING') != -1: #if the server pings the bot, it replies with a pong# ircsend('PONG ' + data.split()1 + '\n') print 'ping at', datetime.datetime.now() question = 0 if data.find('Nickname is already in use.') != -1: ircsend('NICK' + nick +'3\n') if data.find('PRIVMSG') != -1: message = ':'.join(data.split (':')2:) nick = data.split('!')[ 0 ].replace(':',' ') destination = ''.join (data.split(':'):2).split (' ')-2 try: function = message.split( )0 except IndexError: function = '' arg = data.split( ) args = " ".join(arg4:) #args is everything after the first word received in a line# if args '': print 'Funtion is ' + function + ' From ' + nick else: print 'Funtion is ' + function + ' From ' + nick #function is the first word# print 'message is ' + message #message is the full message sent# lowfunc = function.lower if lowfunc() '!quit': #If the first word of the input received is !quit, it quits# quit() #quit() closes the program# 20:51, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Signature Hello It seems as though your Signature doesn't comply with our Signature Policy. Your current image is 50px in height (Policy only allows 30px), and your display text takes up more than 50 characters. :) Im sure you can change it. Thanks. 00:01, April 8, 2011 (UTC)